Not Playing Fair
by ladylala04
Summary: EDIT UPDATE: On the day of his wedding, Ron pleases his wife by exploiting her weakness. Pure smut and could possibly squick some people. Rated M for a reason.


A/N: This oneshot is a partical chapter from a triofic that im working on. The full story will be posted on Adult F F . N e t This piece is not Beta so please forgive my mistakes.

**WARNING! **There is a scene in this fic that could possibly be squicky. If anal play turns your stomach, please press back button now!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise or the characters. They are a product of J.K. Rowling's wonderful mind. This story is purely a work of fiction and it serves for entertainment purposes only. I gain no monetary profit from this.

* * *

The special day had finally arrived. After years of bickering, discovering love, and surviving a war, Ron and Hermione had finally come together in holy matrimony. They were now Wizard and Wife. The ceremony had taken place on a beautiful spring evening at the Burrow and the fanfare was akin to Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Ron smiled as he watched his guest mingle and enjoy themselves. He was happy to see that his magical relatives and Hermione's Muggle family were interacting with each other and getting along great, especially his dad and his new father-in-law. The two patriarchs were immensely fascinated with each other lives; Mr. Weasley was a lover of all things Muggle and Mr. Granger was intrigued with the Wizarding World. The two talked excitedly for hours and hours at the Wedding Reception and by the end of the night they had become really good mates.

Ron stood at the bar, took another shot of Fire Whiskey, and placed the small glass back on the counter. He scanned the dwindling crowd and continued the search for his missing wife. He had lost sight of her after their first dance when her father came and swept her away. His search was greatly impeded because he was constantly stopped by people who offered congratulations and welcomed him to the family. Although he was touched by their kind words, he really wished they would just let him pass. So, he took a perch by the bar and waited for the crowd to recede.

As he walked across the room when the crowd, he finally spotted her sitting at a small table with MeMe, her grandmother from France, and his Great Aunt Tessie. Hermione looked absolutely exhausted; her heels were off, the strap of her dress was somewhat hanging off her shoulder, and her hair was slightly mussed. When Ron saw how tired she looked he wished that they could just sneek off somewhere, cuddle, and take a nap. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Here you are. I've been looking all over for you." He said.

"And I've been looking for you too, but I couldn't get two feet without someone stopping me to have a chat or asking to dance with the bride." She then let out a long sigh when Ron began to massage her aching muscles. When he worked all of the kinks out he stopped; she leaned over and gave him a little kiss on his hand in appreciation.

"Oh, to be young and in love." Great Aunt Tessie sighed feeling a little misty-eyed at their tender exchange. MeMe nodded her head in agreement.

Ron beamed at the two lovely older women and said, "Well ladies, I hope you don't mind me borrowing my wife for a little while. "

" Of course not mon cher. Go and 'ave a good time." MeMe replied.

Ron helped Hermione onto her feet while she slipped on her shoes. She grabbed Ron by the hand and led him away to a quiet unoccupied area of the reception tent. After making sure no one was paying them any attention, she grabbed her wand that she kept hidden in her garter belt and casted a disillusion and silencing charm around them.

As soon as she made the final flick of her wand, Ron seized her and crashed their lips together. His tongue frantically rubbed against her lips begging for entry and when she did open; he aggressively claimed his prize- sucking and rolling her tongue with his. He ran his hands up and down her length, desperately trying to feel the curves of her body through the large bustle of her dress. She ran her fingers through his fiery red hair as he sloppily kissed down the side of her jaw line and roughly licked and sucked her exposed neck and chest, leaving angry red and purple passion marks in his wake. Hermione's head lolled back as she succumbed to her new husband's amorous intentions. It always made her feel really randy when he ravished her like that.

She clenched her teeth and tried to stifle her mewling because even though they could not be seen or heard, she remembered they were still in a public place. However, it seemed that Ron had other intentions because he increased his attack to break her resolve. The more he bit and lapped her skin the louder she became. When she finally opened her mouth to let out a pleasurable sob, he immediately stuck two fingers in, caressing her tongue and encouraging her to suck on them. Hermione closed her pillow soft lips around his broad digits and sucked on them obscenely. She was so carried away in her ministrations, that she hadn't notice him hiking up the back of her dress.

Just when her body quivered from a cool breeze that blew across the back of her thighs, Ron pulled his fingers away from her mouth, slid his wet hand through the side of her cotton white knickers, and strongly stroked the cleft of her arse. Hermione's eyes rolled to the back of her head, overwhelmed by the intense surge of pleasure that coursed through her body. She could be an absolute slut for anal stimulation, and Ron was planning on exploiting that fact.

He rubbed his slick fingers around the rim of her tight puckered muscle, steadily applying pressure with each revolution. When his fingers began to slightly dry and the friction increased, he pulled them out, hawked a glob of spit on them, and returned to his sensual task. Hermione could no longer hold back her passionate wails because the delightful bliss clouded her mind. When it came to pleasing his lady, Ron was a skilled professional. A master of sexual manipulation, he knew just exactly what to do to make her cum in either a matter of seconds or draw her pleasure out for an entire night. Due to their current situation, he knew he had to make it quick so, he gave her a deep kiss to muffle her cries and then he went in for the kill. He pulled back for a second to reposition his two moist fingers, leaned her forward a little so he could have better access, then he swiftly plunged into her tight opening, stopping at the second knuckle.

Hermione let out a gasp while her eyes widen in shock, and for a moment it seemed that time had stopped. Then Ron silently counted to five and wiggled his submerged fingers slightly. Hermione tensed up and let out a screeching muffled scream as her climax washed over her. Ron moaned as he felt her slick walls convulse around him, greedily sucking his fingers deeper into her taut heat. Her orgasim was so intense he thought he was going to blow his load just from hearing her cry out. After a full minute of white hot satisfaction, Hermione fell boneless into her husband's arms. He gently pulled his fingers from her slightly stretched hole and wandlessly casted a weak cleansing spell on his hand. Then he reached for his wand from his waist coat and casted a proper cleansing spell on the both of them. He drew his wife closer to him stroked her back while she panted to catch her breath.

"That's not fair and you know it Ronald Weasley." She mumbled into his chest. "I hate when you use that cheap tactic to make me quickly climax like I'm some kind of inexperienced teenager."

"I'm sorry love. I just couldn't help myself. I've wanted to do that since I saw you stroll down the aisle looking so sexy in that dress." He breathed into her hair.

"Well," she reared back using the bossiest tone she could muster, "Don't get too upset when I play that same trick on you later on tonight."

Ron looked defeated when he realized she was going to follow through with her threat because he knew he could never last more than a few minutes when she used the "double digit treatment" on him. She was more skilled at it then he was and he almost always fell asleep right afterwards. He sighed because he knew he was going to have the world's shortest wedding night ever. Well, that's what he got for not playing fair.


End file.
